ArcanaPC23
This is the 23rd episode of Arcana Pretty Cure! series and the 73rd episode of AisuShironami's fanseries. Plot Somehow, the tarot card sucked Reaper's dark energy. He's still unconscious and still recovering in Yuto's room with Matsuri taking care of him. Meanwhile, Senka and Ligero are very confused. All cards appeared when the cures are already transforming while this time is the first time it appeared when they are still in their human form. This could be a good sign or a threat. It could mean that they are getting stronger but could also be dangerous to people around them. Reaper finally awake. For the first time in his life he felt pain. Real pain and blood. When Matsuri came to change his bandage, he refuses and throw it away. But the pain in still there. Matsuri told him to stay put for a while. She knows very well how much he hates her and her friends, but still as a human being she must help others no matter how much they resent her. Reaper asked how long has it been and it's been almost a week. Shocked, he quickly stood but fell down just in time when Yuto came inside, carrying a tray of food. Yuto told Matsuri to go back to class since she's a third grader now and he'll do what she got to do. Matsuri left Yuto and Reaper. Yuto finished the bandage and giving him the food. Yuto asked Reaper who is he, where is he from and what is his relationship with Matsuri. Reaper did not give definite or real answers since he know that Yuto must've not know about Matsuri's identity. Yuto told him to stay until he recovered for Matsuri's sake. Matsuri had been taking care of him all day for a week. The day after that, Reaper could walk already. He decided to step out for a bit and arrived on the school's pet garden. Matsuri went to Yuto's room but Reaper was not there. She ran outside and spot him playing with the deer. Matsuri told him to not go anywhere, but reaper said that he's getting bored and told her she does not have to worry since he wont run away until he recovered. Matsuri smiled and talked with him and explaining to him about the pets at school. After that, they walked back to the dorms when suddenly, a voice they recognize heard from behind them. Goliath was standing with one of the pet care takers unconscious in his hand. He told Reaper to come back or he'll took the Glitch by force. Reaper smirked since he know that the only one who able to force out a Glitch is him. But then, Golitah forced out a Glitch from the man. Matsuri transformed and before she fights, she took Reaper to a save place. Right on time, her friends came to help. Similar like Reaper, Goliath's forced Glitch is also an adult Glitch. But since he's half tarantula, his Glitch creates spider webs and toxic liquid. The cures tried to stop it, but it keeps spreading. Reaper finally came out and told him that he's leaving. Matsuri said that he's not recovered yet. But Reaper did not want the school and Matsuri to get harmed. He wanted to apologize, but he can't. He said that he did not ask for her help in the first place. Then, he left with Goliath and the Glitch. Characters Cures * Suzunaka Aimi / Cure Knight * Shinju Miho / Cure Spectre * Shikako Matsuri / Cure Priest * Hoshizaki Gina / Cure Enchanter Mascots * Major * Minor Villains * Reaper * Goliath * Glitch Secondary Characters *Yuuki Ayame *Shikako Yuto Major Events Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Arcana Pretty Cure episodes